The Life of Soul
by Darkis Shadow
Summary: The life of a Soul Bender is not an easy one. Character Death


Darkis: Okay, here I am with another story about my lost slayer. After writing the story about my zerker, I starting thinking about the life of Soul Benders/ Soul Reapers. They lead such sad lives. I had a Soul Bender, but he never got to awaken either. Luckily, Neople (bless their hearts) is reviving the game. Anyway, I imagined my SB named Soul (not creative I know), awakened and this happened after thinking about the ghosts for too long.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I will own my slayers back when the game reopens.

The Life of Soul

Keiga abandoned my back. Kazan stole my strength. Bremen clouded my mind. Saya froze my heart. Rhasa poisoned my body. Kalla burned my flesh. And Blache devoured my soul.

I remember when Kazan first came into my life. I lost control of everything. From that moment on, I swore I'd take back control. While under the extraordinary tutlage of G.S.D. I was able to regain a part of that lost sovereignty. However, I didn't want a piece of it back. I wanted full dominance over the demon. I got the chance when I proved my eligibility to choose another path. The path of the Soul Bender.

I could feel the excitement welling up inside my body as G.S.D. informed me about my choice. The sheer thought of being able to control Kazan as I pleased, making him bend to my will made me gather the needed materials for my advancement as quickly as possible. The demon himself of course was not happy at all. His anger encouraged me to harness this power. After collecting the items and making the 'Moon Spirit Stone', I returned to my trainer. The runes of the 7 demons appeared on my arm. Just by holding the stone I could feel the call of their spirits. They seemed sad for some reason, but also furious.

Back then I was young and naive. I never truly understood what the 'Moon Spirit Stone' did. Yes, it gave me the power to harness the abilities of the other ghosts. I knew that, but what I didn't know damned my soul. The stone was also the sealing contract that handed my soul over to the very spirits I had controlled upon my death.

After I had become a Soul Bender, I found out an unfortunate side effect. Nightmares. Each seemingly worse than the last, and to top it off they were neverending. I found out as time went by, I got little to no rest at all. It left my body weary and my mind weak. On rare occasions I'd be able to sleep through the night with no disturbances from the ghosts. On those nights, I slept as long as I could before their voices plagued my mind.

As the years passed me by, my mastery and understanding of the 6 ghosts I maintained had advanced. My experiences with these 6 led to some harrowing times. I nearly lost my will as well as my life a few times, but I, no, we pulled through in the end. I learned to not see them as mere tools for me to manipulate, but as indispensable parts of a team.

I remember returning to G.S.D. after finishing a series of long quest. He told me that I was now qualified to advance even farther. The next step on my path. A Soul Reaper. I was ready to acquire Furious Blache. He sent me on my way so that I could prove that I wanted to become a Soul Reaper. By the time I came back, my dark energies were more stable. By the end of G.S.D.'s trials, I awakened. I still had 7 more trails to complete. At the end of them, I remember feeling nothing but exhaustion. The demons were enraged at being beaten at their own games, but at the same time they were also pleased. That didn't mean they would continue their pursuit of my soul.

Eagerly, I went out to test my new powers. This new-found strength was my motivation to bring the wrath of the 7 demons down on my adversary's unsuspecting heads. Their rage filled my attacks as we conquered all who opposed us. They never stood a chance. I thrived on Kazan's strength, Keiga's protection, Bremen's haze, Saya's frost, Rhasa's plague, Kalla's blaze, and Blache's fury. They were my addiction, my taste of power, and I could only want more.

That day ignited a flame of desire. I didn't think much of it back then, but sometimes I wish I had. The balance I maintained, control and guide, was pushed to control. The drive to experience and relive that rush of power made me forget all about that delicate balance. The ghosts realized my mistake long before I did. I fell to the consuming darkness.

Years flew by since the balance was broken. My strength grew drastically and so did the demons'. I came to the point where I had nothing else to learn from G.S.D. From then on I wandered, taking on challenging quest, perfecting my skills. The demons were quiet, even Blache's unending wrath was silent. I couldn't hear their voices, their whispers of sweet nothings. For once, since I started on this path, my mind was clear. The only problem was that it unnerved me to no end.

The silence was maddening. I could feel my will start to crumble. That's when I heard it. Their voices. They were back. Did I have that much control over them to silence my own mind from their whispers? Why does that scare me? With these questions running through my head I couldn't help but think. Was I ever really in control at all? After asking myself that, the dreadful realization dawned on me like a slap to the face. I was never in control at all. It seemed like I was, but it was never to be. These 7 were my slaves as much as I was their's. Forced to obey under the will that keeps them tame.

Here on the field in the heat of battle, I could feel my control slipping ever so slowly as the battle wears on. Blood painted the grass as every cut we placed on one another bled freely. Our attack hit when they could or missed where they should. My opponent finally fell., the grip on his great sword slackening. The light shining in his glowing red eyes was dimming. I won, yet I feel no victory. My katana fell from my hand as I followed. My control was gone. He looked towards the setting sun and I to the rising moon. A chill made its way up my spine. I could feel my end coming fast. From the moment Keiga abandoned my back. Kazan stole my strength. Bremen clouded my mind. Saya froze my heart. Rhasa poisoned my body. Kalla burned my flesh. And Blache finally devoured my soul.

* * *

Darkis: Okay I need to stop giving myself feels by doing this. Anyway, love it, hate it, made you feel something? Drop me some words or a smiley to let me know.


End file.
